Melanis:Marvel OC Origin Story
by AliveasoAlive
Summary: Adira is a 13 year old girl, who is searching for her parents. When born in Southern Africa, she was taken from her parents to a place to be trained to become a weapon. Very skillful, she escapes and goes on an american boat to New York. In her adventure, she finds friends, loses some, and learns what family means. And maybe what it takes to become a hero. Will contain cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first chapter of my marvel character, Melanis, origin story. This one is kinda short, but I will upload the second chapter since it's longer. I will do longer chapters if you guys like this story and want it to continue. Comment below if you guys like it! And comment what you think I should change! Enjoy!**

The hospital rooms' bright light shined through Adiras' newly used eyes. Different people were standing around her, talking about her, and congratulating her were very proud indeed. Their daughter was very beautiful with, dark green eyes, brightening caramel skin, and curly brown hair that bounced when she moved her head. She looked just like her mother, mostly, she had her father's hair. But none of that mattered to them. All that mattered was, she was alive. Her mother gripped her hand, Adira noticed. She was so warm, and comforting, like a mother should be. Adira cuddled more into her mother, welcoming that warmth. Her mother gripped her close and said, "You know what your name means, hmm? It means 'my little-", before she could finish, soldiers rushed into the room at full speed, yelling and screaming commands. Some came in through the window, breaking it, and others came through the door.

They continued to yell while holding guns, shooting the ceiling threateningly. Suddenly, Adira was ripped from her mother's hands without hesitation. Adira cried as her mother was dragged away, kicking and screaming, reaching for her. Then, gunshots and people screaming was heard everywhere. The sound filled her ears, going through her brain, making sure, she would

remember this for the rest of her life. And after this day, the men took her to a place where children and teens were trained to fight and kill, until they became soldiers, or trainers. Until then, they trained everyday. Waking up at 6am, training til 7pm. And while this happened, Adira's hometown was destroyed and taken over, forever. From rumors, they said that all of the adults were killed in cold blood, but some escaped. Adira believed that last part for as long as she could, hoping her parents were still alive. Other kids did too. But they all knew that they would never get out of that place. That prison. And if you tried to escape, the penalty was death.

Adira was smarter than that, so she never tried, and so did the others. So, she waited, for 13 years. Being a 13 year old in that place meant she moved up in respect from the other recruits, and the leader, Connor.

No one liked him, but no one dared to say anything about it. He would kill you where you you could only think it, but some were even scared to do that. So until then, Adira would wait for her moment to escape, then when ready, come back and kill Connor.

Adira trained hard everyday, no matter how brutal the the muscle and agility, and the other things, was important. If your trainer saw you slacking off, you would train harder and extra. Then you wouldn't have the energy to train tomorrow. It was a cruel system, really.

One day, this system would be beat and destroyed forever One day, Adira would find her parents. One day, she would be free, forever. One day, it would all end. One day, she would be happy with her parents and no one would take them away again.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I just wanna thank you guys for reading. This is a Marvel OC story. Yes, this is my original idea. I will be updating depending on my schedule, so maybe weekly. The first chapter was short so I uploaded this one too. Comment down below what you think her escape should be, or if she should escape with someone else. Enjoy!**

A

The trainers came in through the door yelling, "Alright, time to get up, let's go!" Making sure their trainees got out of bed. Adiras' trainer, Sam, walked over to her bed and helped her up by her arm. Sam had been her trainer since she could train. He was one of the trainers that actually had sympathy for the kids and wasn't too hard on them. During training, he helped her and noted her mistakes if she made any, making sure she would perfect her skills more, every day.

A

Sam helped her keep her balance as they practiced the long knee." Keep your balance as your knee hits the abdomen. You don't wanna fall giving your opponent that chance to attack your vulnerable spots, understand?" Sam said. Adira nodded." Yes sir." Adira kicked again making sure her rear and calf aligned. Sam grabbed her knee, then let it go." Good job. Let's work on the speed. Again!" Adira kicked faster making sure she had balance, but also enough speed so he wouldn't catch her leg as fast. Every time he said "again" she kicked. The speed became faster, and the balance stayed the same. After twenty more times, they stopped. Adira wiped the sweat from her brow, breathing normally." How did I do?" she asked. Sam put his hands on his hips." Horrible." Adiras' mouth dropped open." B-But I-tried" Sam chuckled." I was kidding. Your speed has increased, and your balance is doing better than it was. Good job." She sighed with relief." Ok. Thank you, sir."

Sam nodded, then walked to the green-ish brown mats, and pointed at one." Now, thirty pushups. Let's go." She ran over to the mat and got down into pushup position, beginning her thirty, counting out loud. Many thoughts ran through her head as she did them. The main one was," What would I do if Sam was gone?" The thought sort of scared her to be honest. Sam was really the only person in there that showed sympathy to her, and was like her guardian, kind of. If he wasn't there, she would get a new trainer, and maybe a cruel one. One that made her work harder than she could do without falling with exhaustion. No compliments on how she increased in a skill. Sam was the only thing that made her not lose her mind in there. Sam was the closest thing to emotion in there.

In thought, she didn't even notice Sam tapping her shoulder, saying she was done. Getting up, she realized that he was staring at her with intensity. He was probably theorizing what she was thinking. His brown eyes said he was close to knowing what it was. She cleared her throat, not wanting this to last any longer. She put her hands behind her, very nervous. Before a few seconds could pass, Sam opened his mouth." Adira. I'm not going anywhere, we talked about this. I'll stay here for as long as I have to. I'll watch your choosing ceremony, you turning into an adult. I'll be there." Adira showed in her eyes she understood, because if she even showed some emotion, they would be caught, and maybe tortured for showing emotion. Hugging definitely wasn't an option, so this was the only way to show it. No one far away could see emotion in one's eyes. Unless you really knew them.

So, Sam saw she understood, and looked at his watch." Well, it's 6:30pm. Time for dinner. I heard we're having that disgusting casserole again." He whispered the last part. She chuckled silently. Every hated casserole night. It was runny and too gooey, and it tasted like a wet sponge, but it was food. And if you didn't eat after training, it would affect your health a lot, so they told everyone to eat. Some people-if they really didn't want to eat-, put it in their mouths and pretended to eat it, hiding it under their tongues. Others put it in their paper towels and threw it away with their food.

Getting caught was not something you wanted to do. If you did, they would make you eat it front of everyone in shame, then extra training for two whole days. That would make you wanna eat then.

There were tables for the trainers and trainees. Sam and Adira went their separate ways and ate. One of the human things they actually let you do, was talk. People talked, mostly about training, but others about their family. They would talk about how much they missed them and how cool they were, but in unemotional words. Still, it helped them a little. Adira, usually didn't talk to anyone, since she didn't know anyone, and didn't want to anyway. Friends could get you killed, if they snitched. And, they were a waste of time to her. She had Sam, he was enough. So, unless someone talked to her, all she did was eat.

A

Finally, when dinner was done, everyone left one by one with their trainers, throwing away their food. Adira met up with Sam." How was the casserole?" Sam said jokingly. Adira made a slight scowl. "Disgusting as always." Sam grunted, meaning a laugh, but not showing it.

The trainers and trainees split up down a two-path hallway, going to their bunkers. The trainers had more comfortable beds while the trainees had somewhat hard bunkers with think blankets and a small pillow. Better than nothing, Adira thought.

They got into their assigned bunkers while the soldiers closed the door. They never locked the doors because if there was an emergency, they could get everyone out quicker.

Adira prayed silently before she went to sleep every night. Hope was something she hung onto, you needed it to survive in that place. She could hear other kids pray too. It was a wonder that even though everything had been taken from them, they still hung onto hope. Hope that one day all of their families would be outside waiting for them, taking them home. Or maybe they wouldn't be there. That was something you had to consider also. Expect the unexpected.


End file.
